


Тонкое искусство намека

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Touching, Unresolved sexual tension happily resolved, bruises and bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Пеллеон лично проверяет доказательства того, что Траун позировал обнаженным для скульптуры. Чем не прекрасный повод полюбить искусство?Продолжение работы «Музейные тайны»





	Тонкое искусство намека

Демонстрации неопровержимых доказательств Пеллеон ждал с нетерпением. Он даже не был уверен, в чем именно они будут заключаться и стоит ли их ждать, но любопытство побеждало любые логические доводы. Скорее всего, доказательством будут какие-нибудь документы, подтверждающие, что Траун действительно позировал для фривольной скульптуры. Может быть, к ним добавятся пара голофото процесса, наверняка очень скромных. Неубиваемый оптимист в глубине души, Пеллеон надеялся, что в демонстрации будет участвовать обнаженная чисская натура. Терзаемый ожиданием и предвкушением, капитан бродил по мостику «Химеры», мысленно подгоняя судовые часы. Минуты ползли медленно, но все же неумолимо приближался тот заветный час, когда его смена закончится и он обретет свободу. Едва долгожданный момент настал, Пеллеон последовал известному совету «Уходя с работы, старайтесь не бежать» и уверенным шагом покинул мостик. Его выдержки хватило даже на прощание с теми, кто еще оставался на посту или только заступал на вахту.  
  
По пути к каюте гранд-адмирала он решил, что не позволит Трауну вновь привести себя в замешательство, как он это сделал в музее. С того момента, как они вернулись на борт «Химеры», Пеллеон прикидывал разные варианты развития событий в командирской каюте, и когда он достиг ее дверей, то был готов практически к любому сценарию.  
  
Войдя внутрь, он обнаружил, что освещение в кабинете притушено ровно до такой степени, чтобы капитан не сломал себе ногу в темноте, запнувшись о какой-нибудь предмет мебели. Дверь в спальню оказалась открыта, оттуда лился слабый голубоватый свет. Что-то подобное Пеллеон и представлял, а потому уверено направился в спальню, стараясь выглядеть незаинтересованным в происходящем. Ведь он пришел увидеть доказательства, а как только их увидит, вежливо пожелает гранд-адмиралу доброй ночи, удалится к себе и…  
  
И тут Пеллеон понял, что продуманный сценарий не работает, а его мысли устремляются в неподходящем направлении. Конечно, он представлял себе зрелище, подобное тому, которое обнаружил в спальне, но оценивал вероятность его реализации как стремящуюся к нулю. Точнее, относил его к разряду эротических фантазий. Но находившийся перед ним Траун совершенно точно был не сновидением или фантазией, а живым существом из крови и плоти. И какой плоти. Гранд-адмирал возлежал на кровати в полутьме своей спальни в точно такой же позе, как статуя на выставке. Рядом с ним размещался портативный проектор, транслировавший голограмму скандальной скульптуры. Пеллеону даже не надо было подходить ближе, чтобы понять: Траун его не обманывал, он действительно был натурщиком. Та же небрежно закинутая рука, тот же подтянутый живот, та же чуть согнутая в колене возмутительно длинная и идеальная нога. Капитан радовался, что Трауну не видно его лица, потому как сохранять безучастный вид было выше его сил и возможностей.  
  
— Итак, капитан, вы убедились? — спросил Траун.  
  
С точки зрения логики, Пеллеон получил все необходимые доказательства. Ему следовало бы выразить гранд-адмиралу признательность за оказанное доверие и наглядную демонстрацию, попрощаться, пойти к себе и провести остаток вечера за отчаянным рукоблудием. Но бывают такие моменты, когда человеческие самцы посылают логику на все четыре стороны и ждут, что из этого выйдет.  
  
— Издалека сходство действительно большое, — с максимально возможным сомнением в голосе сказал Пеллеон.  
  
— Неужели? Хотите приступить к более детальному осмотру? — с притворным изумлением спросил Траун.  
  
Пеллеон желал. Еще как желал. Но вовремя вспомнил о решении изображать отрешенность, будто перед ним каждый вечер лежат голые гранд-адмиралы. А до обеда он успевает посмотреть еще и на парочку обнаженных адмиралов. Словом, ничего необычного. Капитан медленно подошел к кровати и присел с краю. Голограмма статуи парила в метре над кроватью, ее свет придавал коже Трауна более насыщенный оттенок. Чисс лежал неподвижно, и капитан был уверен, что он ехидно улыбается из-под скрывавшей лицо руки. «Если он хочет играть в невозмутимость, то я покажу ему, что в эту игру могут играть двое», — подумал Пеллеон.   
  
Как ранее на выставке, он снял перчатку. И положил руку на живот Трауна. Тот напряг мышцы, но почти сразу расслабился. Здравый смысл кричал Пеллеону о необходимости немедленно остановиться, ведь достойные имперские офицеры не лапают своих командиров. Даже если очень хотят. Даже если командиры открыто на это намекают. Но голос здравого смысла становился все тише по мере того, как пальцы Пеллеона скользили по гладкой коже чисса. Белый мрамор скульптуры был великолепен на вид, но холоден на ощупь. Мягкое и податливое тело, растянувшееся перед капитаном, манило к себе, взывало к ласкам и восторгу. Пеллеону потребовалась вся выработанная за годы выдержка, чтобы не наброситься на Трауна. Вместо этого он продолжал осторожно поглаживать его живот и бока. Чисс слегка выгибался навстречу его прикосновениям и разочарованно вздыхал, когда капитан убирал руку. Было очевидно, что его мучил тактильный голод, но гордость не давала открыто в этом признаться. В жизни Пеллеона не раз встречались слишком гордые или слишком скромные партнеры, которые молчали о своих желаниях, как повстанческие шпионы. И, как шпионов, их приходилось доводить до такого состояния, когда они рассказывали все. Пеллеон, помня о предлоге для встречи, взглянул на голограмму статуи и составил план.  
  
— По-моему, локоть статуи слишком острый, — как бы невзначай сказал он. — Позвольте посмотреть поближе.  
  
Когда возражений не последовало, он плавно провел пальцами по чувствительной внутренней стороне плеча и локтевой впадине, осторожно, чтобы не сдвинуть прикрывавшую лицо руку, погладил запястье. Последнее Трауну особенно понравилось: он вознаградил капитана томным вздохом. Любой успех, как известно, надо закрепить, а потом развивать. Пальцы Пеллеона проделали обратный путь по тому же маршруту и вернулись к животу, ненароком задев сосок. Пеллеону показалось, что он услышал едва различимый стон. Но даже если бы слух вдруг решил его подвести, в своем зрении он не сомневался, а глаза показывали ясную картину: нижнюю губу, закушенную в попытке заглушить звук.  
  
— Нет, похоже, с этим локтем все в порядке, мне показалось, — непринужденным тоном заверил Трауна капитан. — Но нужно удостовериться.  
  
Аккуратно приподняв ладонь другой руки, лежавшей на груди, Пеллеон погладил каждый палец, как бы сверяясь с голограммой, и сосредоточил внимание на запястье. Как и в прошлый раз, ласка имела большой успех. Решив ускорить игру, Пеллеон смело провел скрытой перчаткой рукой по груди чисса, нарочно задевая соски, и получил в ответ совсем тихий стон, который резко оборвался. Это движение никак нельзя было оправдать сравнением со скульптурой — это было откровенное предложение. Но ответ оказался не совсем таким, на какой рассчитывал Пеллеон. Мысленно он представил, что оскорбленный Траун либо оттолкнет руку и выгонит его прочь, либо вцепится в капитана и потребует немедленно заняться с ним сексом. Промежуточный вариант он не рассматривал. Похоже, у чиссов была своя градация допустимого.  
  
Разочарованный провалом своей затеи, Пеллеон вернул руку Трауна на место.  
  
— У мисс Сетар настоящий дар. Но я не перестаю задаваться вопросом, почему она не использовала какой-нибудь голубой или синий камень, чтобы придать больше сходства с оригиналом? — спросил он.  
  
На самом деле этот вопрос мало его волновал, но надо было поддерживать игру в безразличие. Кроме того, вопрос имел две дополнительные цели: он несколько отвлек Пеллеона от собственного возбуждения и должен был помочь определить степень готовности Трауна к более конструктивному интимному диалогу.  
  
— Я был вынужден настоять на этом, — с минутной задержкой ответил гранд-адмирал. — Гуманоидов с синей кожей не так уж много, могли начаться разговоры. Представляете, какой был бы скандал, если бы узнали, что адмирал имперского флота позировал обнаженным?  
  
Он усмехнулся.  
  
— Я оказался бы в ссылке намного раньше, чем планировал. Но не буду вас отвлекать, вы ведь еще не закончили с осмотром, — немного игривым тоном сказал Траун.  
  
Его слова поддержали Пеллеона и придали ему решимости продолжать. Это определенно не была победа, но и не поражение. Всего-то и нужно, что разработать новый план наступления, а Пеллеон не дожил бы до своих лет, если бы не был на это способен. Самое главное, что Траун его не выгнал.   
  
Пеллеон немного сдвинулся на кровати, чтобы иметь возможность лучше рассмотреть ноги чисса, длина и совершенная форма которых вызвали у него сомнения в реалистичности скульптуры. Хотя от их созерцания его отвлекала другая часть тела, являвшая своей длиной и формой идеал эротических фантазий миллионов людей. До этого момента капитану не доводилось как следует рассмотреть член Трауна. Скульптура, несмотря на свою откровенность, все же скрывала орган от глаз рядового любителя искусства. Увидеть его смогли бы только особо озабоченные и упрямые в своем стремлении ценители, и для этого им пришлось бы вывернуть шеи под неудобным углом. И скрыть свое поведение под видом изучения мрамора у них бы не получилось. Когда Пеллеон ласкал руки и живот Трауна, он не позволял себе отвлекаться и намеренно не смотрел на член. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Краешком глаза. Но даже этих взглядов украдкой ему хватило, чтобы оценить размеры почти полностью возбужденного органа. Теперь он предстал перед ним во всей красе. Пеллеон подавил тяжкий вздох. Если бы он был в постели с обычным партнером, они бы не тратили время на глупые игры. Вот только Траун ни в чем не был обычным. Пеллеону хотелось верить, что его терпение окупится.  
  
Игнорируя собственное возбуждение и желание пройтись по роскошному члену языком, Пеллеон начал поглаживать согнутую в колене ногу. Свет от голограммы подчеркивал рельефность мышц чисса, а создаваемые им тени придавали происходящему сюрреалистический вид. Пеллеон провел пальцами по чувствительной к прикосновениям внутренней стороне бедра, наслаждаясь ее теплотой и приглушенным шипением, которым Траун сопроводил этот процесс. Скользнув указательным пальцем под коленной чашечкой, Пеллеон переместился к ступне. Бережно держа ее на весу одной рукой, пальцами другой он слегка надавил на подъем и помассировал. Реакцией стало довольное урчание, похоже, сдержать его Траун был не в состоянии. Эта информация не осталась незамеченной. Через минуту в спальне раздавалось уже громкое и отчетливое урчание, иногда прерываемое полузадушенными стонами. «Самый великий военачальник нашего времени обожает массаж ног. Кто бы мог подумать», — размышлял про себя Пеллеон, сосредоточенно работая над стопой гранд-адмирала. Он повторил процедуру со второй ногой — с той лишь разницей, что в завершение провел языком по верхней части ступни (этот жест снова заставил Трауна шипеть). Этот маленький жест совсем не подходил для роли незаинтересованного наблюдателя, которую избрал себе Пеллеон, но удержаться он не смог. Слишком долго Траун издевался над ним, изводя недосказанностью, дразня полунамеками. Настало время отомстить. Капитан опустил ногу на матрас и повел рукой вверх, поднимаясь к бедрам чисса. Заодно оценил то состояние, в котором пребывал его партнер. Из-за обильного прилива крови его член стал темно-синего цвета, подрагивал от напряжения и буквально сочился предэякулятом. И все же его гордый обладатель не издал ни звука, чтобы выразить свои чувства или желания.  
  
Терпение Пеллеона было на пределе. Еще никто не предлагал ему себя так откровенно — и так беззвучно. Вырвать из упрямого чисса хоть слово стало для капитана делом чести. Тогда он решился на диверсию. Пеллеон сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы немного привести себя в чувство и придать голосу уверенности.   
  
— Теперь я совершенно убежден, что для скульптуры действительно позировали вы. Большое спасибо за демонстрацию, — сказал он. — Но время уже довольно позднее, а мне еще нужно пробежаться по списку дел на завтра. Доброй ночи, сэр.  
  
Для большего эффекта он даже привстал с постели. Видя, что Пеллеон в самом деле готов его покинуть, Траун решил выйти из образа неподвижного музейного экспоната. Он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел капитану в глаза.  
  
— Гилад, прошу… — голос его прервался, он отвел взгляд, — прикоснись ко мне еще раз.  
  
Хотя Пеллеон не был уверен, чего было больше в его тоне: напускного стыда или настоящей нерешительности, — он благоразумно решил отложить решение этого вопроса до более подходящего момента. Он нехотя сел на постель и спросил, как бы делая Трауну большое одолжение:  
  
— Вот так?  
  
Пеллеон уверенно провел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра.  
  
— Или вот так?  
  
Капитан сомкнул пальцы на члене Трауна и сделал несколько плавных движений. Чисс прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и ненадолго задержал дыхание.  
  
— Да… вот так, — прошептал он.  
  
— Как вам будет угодно,  _сэр_.  
  
Впервые за вечер Пеллеон почувствовал себя победителем. Чисский лед наконец-то тронулся. Воодушевленный открывающимися перспективами, капитан усилил хватку на члене и начал двигать рукой, периодически меняя скорость. Первая реакция на эти, как и на все предыдущие, его действия оказалась до странности тихой: все те же глубокие вздохи, полустоны и шипение. Пеллеон почувствовал, как его самооценка в плане интимных отношений начала стремительное пикирование в бездну. Тогда ему пришла в голову идея, вернувшая его движениям прежний энтузиазм.   
  
В ходе предварительного изучения тела чисса Пеллеон заметил особо чувствительные места и зоны. Настало время воспользоваться полученными знаниями. Продолжая равномерно ласкать член Трауна, свободной рукой Пеллеон прошелся по его животу и груди. Чисс заурчал и придвинулся ближе, подставляясь под прикосновения. «Уже что-то», — похвалил себя капитан. Он покружил пальцами вокруг соска, погладил его той частью большого пальца, где проходил шов перчатки. Ощущение должно было быть немного болезненным, и капитан раскаялся бы в своем поступке, если бы не ответная реакция Трауна. Тот не смог удержаться от протяжного стона и резко приподнял бедра, сильнее толкаясь в руку Пеллеона. Капитан улыбнулся и провел рукой в перчатке по бедру чисса, впиваясь в него пальцами, — не настолько сильно, чтобы остались синяки, но достаточно ощутимо. Траун снова закусил губу и тихо заскулил. Не дав ему опомниться, Пеллеон обхватил его член рукой в перчатке.  
  
Ощущение вседозволенности (в некоторых пределах) и власти над гранд-адмиралом пьянило не хуже самых лучших коктейлей. Чередуя прикосновения жесткой кожи перчатки и мягкой руки к члену и эрогенным зонам чисса, Пеллеон наблюдал за его реакциями. Тот все еще пытался сдерживаться, выгибался, метался на постели, комкая простыни, и то и дело прикусывал губу или руку.  
  
Достигнутый успех стоило расценить как расплату с Трауном за все прежние туманные намеки. Довести его до оргазма — и можно было рассчитывать на ответную услугу в том же ключе. Но Пеллеон уже вошел во вкус. Кроме того, упорное молчание (и эквивалентное ему сдерживание стонов) начинало действовать на нервы. Неуверенность в планах и границах дозволенного сводила с ума. Последней каплей стала сцена с подушкой. Видя, что Траун уже близок к разрядке, Пеллеон набрался смелости и провел языком по головке его члена, слизывая выступившую влагу. Траун подтащил к лицу подушку и впился в нее зубами, чтобы заглушить свой стон. После этого терпение Пеллеона лопнуло. Раз чисс не видит очевидных намеков и понимает только решительные действия, так тому и быть. Во всей галактике не было существ, способных переупрямить кореллианцев.  
  
— Весьма сожалею, но я в самом деле должен идти, — притворно извиняющимся тоном сказал Пеллеон, убирая руки с тела Трауна. — Только что вспомнил про завтрашние тестовые испытания в главном реакторе, техники хотели временно обесточить несколько секторов. Сами знаете, сколько форм надо заполнить.  
  
Вставать капитан не спешил, делая вид, что увлеченно надевает и расправляет перчатку. Его слова были откровенным, наглым блефом. Последний раз Пеллеон выходил на такой уровень блефа в бытность свою кадетом, когда сдавал крайне мутный экзамен по философии. Казалось, преподаватель тогда больше впечатлился его наглостью, нежели хитроумным ответом. Пеллеон пошел на риск, поскольку от сданного экзамена зависело его дальнейшее обучение и карьера. Определенный риск в его действиях был и сейчас. Если чисс настолько упрям в своем нежелании делиться эмоциями, с него станется из принципа проститься с Пеллеоном, словно между ними ничего и не было. Но он определенно обидится. Что мог сделать обиженный гранд-адмирал, капитан старался не думать. Но реакция Трауна его удивила. Тот оторвался от подушки и несколько секунд изумленно смотрел на человека, как будто забыл о существовании мира за пределами спальни. Когда оцепенение прошло, с поразительной быстротой он сел и заключил Пеллеона в объятия.  
  
— Пожалуйста, останься. Я не вынесу еще одной ночи без тебя, — прошептал он, цепляясь за капитана так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
  
Это было последнее, что капитан ожидал услышать в свой адрес. Сколько же ночей они могли бы провести вместе, окажись один из них смелее? Проклиная себя за прежнюю нерешительность, Пеллеон обнял Трауна в ответ и тихо, но требовательно произнес:  
  
— В таком случае рекомендую перестать изображать из себя кусок мрамора и сказать, чего ты хочешь.  
  
— А ты сам не видишь? — прошипел чисс, расстегивая китель капитана. — Чтобы ты взял меня, немедленно, отодрал так, чтобы я забыл обо всем на свете.  
  
— Три условия. Первое: хочу тебя видеть, — решительно сказал Пеллеон, помогая ему в борьбе с застежками и ремнем.  
  
Траун немного склонил голову набок, всем своим видом выражая мысль о том, что люди — странные, а их желания — еще более странные, но просьбу Пеллеона выполнил. По его команде свет включился, и капитан смог в полной мере оценить обстановку. Постель уже выглядела так, будто на ней устроили оргию, а ведь они еще почти ничего не успели сделать. Не менее впечатляющее зрелище являл собой и ее владелец. Пеллеон смотрел на его всклокоченные волосы, подрагивающий от возбуждения член, яркий румянец и темно-синие полоски, оставшиеся на теле от пальцев капитана. Ему хотелось добавить к этой картине еще много-много штрихов.  
  
Выпутавшись из рубашки, Пеллеон продолжил свой ультиматум:  
  
— Второе: не смей сдерживаться. Хочу знать, если тебе что-то понравится или не понравится.  
  
— Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, — пообещал Траун, покрывая поцелуями плечи капитана.  
  
— И третье: хочу тебя поцеловать.  
  
В ответ на это требование Траун улыбнулся, обвил Пеллеона руками и поцеловал. Мягкий поцелуй быстро превратился в жадный. Оторвавшись от губ чисса, капитан набросился на его щеки, висок, шею, плечи, снова вернулся к губам. Траун потянул его на себя, и они продолжили целоваться в горизонтальном положении. Пеллеон устроился у ног чисса, не глядя приспустил брюки вместе с бельем, навалился на Трауна так, что оба члена оказались зажаты между их животами, и несколько раз качнул бедрами. Траун заурчал и сильнее прижал к себе человека. Его руки блуждали по спине и плечам Пеллеона. Он оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы достать из-под подушек флакончик со смазкой и пару презервативов. Заметивший это движение капитан напоследок провел языком по шее чисса и выдавил немного смазки себе на пальцы. Попутно он успел подумать о том, как бы поэлегантнее снять сапоги, не сбив кое-кому настрой. И тут Траун решил поделиться с ним жизненно важной информацией:  
  
— Я думал о тебе весь вечер после возвращения на борт.  
  
Пеллеон провел пальцами по его анусу и понял, что да, действительно думал: пальцы вошли почти без сопротивления. На простыне осталось несколько крупных капель вытекшей смазки. Довольный произведенным впечатлением, Траун прикрыл глаза и продолжил с хитрой улыбкой:  
  
— Представлял, что это твои пальцы двигаются во мне, представлял твой голос и то, как твой член растягивает меня. Я столько раз думал об этом, Гилад, если бы ты только знал.  
  
Больше о сапогах Пеллеон не думал. Разве что в том ключе, что уже не успеет их снять, а кое-кому придется смириться с его видом. Он представил себе Трауна, растянувшегося на этой самой кровати, медленно подготавливающего себя, шепчущего его имя. Голова закружилась от возбуждения, Пеллеон закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и на выдохе решил действовать, пока Траун не ошарашил его еще каким-нибудь признанием.   
  
Он осторожно вытащил пальцы под недовольное шипение чисса, быстро натянул презерватив, помог Трауну поудобнее устроить ногу у себя на плече. В своих фантазиях Пеллеон много раз представлял этот момент и теперь с трудом верил в реальность происходящего. Он начал медленно погружаться в обжигающий жар тела чисса. Ему пришлось призвать на помощь последние остатки выдержки и здравомыслия, чтобы не начать сразу грубо вбиваться в любовника. Иначе он бы кончил в считанные минуты, не говоря уже о возможных повреждениях для партнера. Не самое лучшее окончание вечера. Больше всего Пеллеону хотелось растянуть удовольствие насколько возможно с учетом того состояния, в котором находились они оба. Траун закрыл глаза, полностью погрузившись в ощущения, временами издавая довольное урчание.  
  
Когда его член был полностью в теле любовника, Пеллеон тяжело дышал и полагал, что к концу этой ночи сойдет с ума от переизбытка ощущений. Не слишком большая цена за такое удовольствие, как ему казалось. Зато Траун, похоже, не испытывал ни малейших душевных терзаний. Судя по выражению лица, он только что достиг мира с собой и гармонии со Вселенной в придачу. Приоткрыв глаза, он посмотрел на Пеллеона и прошептал:  
  
— Наконец-то.  
  
Теперь пришла очередь капитана закусывать губу и сдерживаться. Во взгляде Трауна он видел такое отчаянное и неприкрытое желание, какого не видел никогда в жизни. Пеллеон ласково погладил его бедро и поцеловал колено. Чисс закатил глаза, что с учетом специфики его вида выглядело довольно жутко.  
  
— Все еще не понимаешь намеков? — требовательно спросил Траун. — Трахни меня, и пожестче, нежности оставим на следующий раз.  
  
— Есть,  _сэр_ , — с хищной улыбкой ответил Пеллеон.  
  
Несмотря на прямой приказ, капитан решил не рисковать и начал двигаться медленно и размеренно, постепенно наращивая темп. Освоившись с ощущениями, Траун опустил ногу с его плеча.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — попросил он.  
  
Пеллеон наклонился к нему, почувствовал, как теплые руки Трауна обвивают его, и попробовал переключиться с плавных движений на более резкие толчки. Первая же попытка оказалась удачной: Траун застонал и впился ногтями ему в спину. Наконец-то слышать его голос без помех, знать, что он стал причиной этих звуков, в реальности было еще приятнее, чем в самых дерзких фантазиях капитана. Поняв, что нашел подходящий угол проникновения, Пеллеон перестал сдерживаться. Если бы кровать не была прочно вмонтирована в пол и стену, ей было бы непросто пережить эту ночь. Пеллеон страстно вбивался в податливое тело под аккомпанемент из стонов и отрывистых слов Трауна, чей словарный запас сократился до имени капитана, «сильнее» и «еще». Чисс оставлял у него на спине розоватые полоски от ногтей и синяки на плечах, да и сам Пеллеон не отставал, перемежая поцелуи и укусы на всех частях тела Трауна, до которых мог дотянуться. Возможность оставить свой след, пусть и временный, на бесподобном теле, достойном запечатления в мраморе, выпадала не каждый день, и капитан старался выжать из нее все. Он не сомневался, что утром они оба будут покрыты весьма живописным узором из царапин и синяков. Даже если Траун вдруг передумает и больше никогда не пригласит Пеллеона к себе, он еще долго будет помнить о событиях этой ночи.  
  
В таком интенсивном темпе они при всем желании не смогли бы продержаться долго. Траун попросил любовника притронуться к его члену, что Пеллеон и сделал. Сперва он старался ласкать его в темпе, совпадавшем с движениями бедер, но затем сменил тактику и замедлился. Чисс зарычал от негодования, попытался быстрее толкаться в ласкавшую его руку, но Пеллеон был неумолим. Чем сильнее Траун дергался, тем медленнее он двигал рукой и сильнее сжимал пальцы. Изнемогая от желания кончить, чисс наконец оставил попытки сопротивления, расслабился и позволил человеку мучить его в свое удовольствие. Оргазм настиг его внезапно, после очередного невыносимо медленного движения руки Пеллеона в сочетании с его бешеными толчками. Траун выгнулся всем телом, растворяясь в наслаждении. Войны, планы, империи и секреты — все померкло для него, все осталось где-то далеко за пределами восприятия. Чувствуя оргазм любовника, Пеллеон вскоре последовал за ним. Он уткнулся носом в шею Трауна и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь уютным теплом его тела. Как-то так он представлял себе рай: в покое и тишине, рядом с дорогим сердцу существом.  
  
Отдышавшись, он почувствовал мягкие прикосновения рук Трауна. Тот гладил его по спине, перебирал его волосы, легонько массировал основание шеи. Вкупе с накопившейся за день усталостью это действовало умиротворяюще и усыпляюще. Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось остаться в теплых объятиях Трауна, но использовать своего командира в качестве матраса Пеллеон не собирался. Он лениво сполз с него, выбросил презерватив, наконец избавился от сапог и безнадежно испорченных брюк, окинул взглядом растянувшегося рядом с ним Трауна, все еще не до конца веря в случившееся. Тот с надменной улыбкой позволял созерцать себя, даже повернулся так, чтобы Пеллеону были лучше видны его бедра. Следы от человеческих пальцев на них уже начинали темнеть.   
  
Устыдившись своей несдержанности, Пеллеон попытался вымолить у чисса прощение. Он нежно целовал его, в перерывах между поцелуями шептал извинения, осторожно гладил особенно пострадавшие места. Он так увлекся этим процессом, что Трауну пришлось прервать его излияния:  
  
— Не извиняйся. Я хотел именно так.  
  
Целовавший в этот момент его нос Пеллеон замер и в удивлении посмотрел на него.  
  
— Если ты так сильно хотел меня, то зачем все это устроил?  
  
— Проверял твою выдержку и самоконтроль, — невозмутимо ответил Траун. — Должен сказать, ты приятно удивил меня, Гилад. Твое умение держать себя в руках почти не уступает высоким стандартам моего народа.  
  
Пеллеон был поражен такой наглостью.  
  
— Мою выдержку? Между прочим, это ты первым попросил меня остаться.  
  
— Потому что ты не понимал очевидных намеков, — со вздохом сказал Траун, будто объяснял простые истины несмышленому ребенку. — Кроме того, у тебя был такой несчастный вид… как у бедного сироты, которого не пускают в кондитерскую. Или ты думал, я не наблюдал за тобой?  
  
От вопроса по спине Пеллеона пробежал холодок. Ему казалось, что скопированная со статуи поза Трауна не даст тому возможности как следует разглядеть капитана, а потому он особо и не следил за выражением своего лица. А стоило. «Когда же я научусь, что рядом с Трауном расслабляться нельзя ни на секунду?» — горестно спрашивал себя Пеллеон. Теперь чисс знал, что вышел из игры победителем. Он победил еще в тот момент, когда капитан вошел в спальню.  
  
— Но я оценил твою находчивость и готовность идти на риск. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты умеешь блефовать, — поддержал его Траун, заметив огорченный вид Пеллеона.  
  
Тот никак на это не отреагировал. Казалось, он напряженно о чем-то думал или вспоминал, мысленно сопоставлял факты. Наконец мыслительный процесс закончился.  
  
— Скажи мне вот что. Ты ведь знал, какие экспонаты будут на выставке и где они расположены? — с подозрением спросил Пеллеон.  
  
— Конечно, — не стал отрицать очевидное чисс. — Видишь ли, когда я понял, что ты не понимаешь элементарных намеков, то пришел к выводу, что должен действовать более… прямолинейно. Я связался с мисс Сетар и по старой памяти запросил кое-какую информацию. Встреча с губернатором в план не входила, но в итоге даже она помогла в его реализации.  
  
С протяжным мучительным стоном Пеллеон откинулся на спину и закрыл лицо руками. Траун насторожился бы, если бы не видел подобного жеста в исполнении многих людей и некоторых чиссов. Со временем он стал считать его почти нормальной реакцией на свою персону.  
  
— Знаешь, ты мог просто сказать, чего хочешь, — пробурчал Пеллеон, не отнимая ладоней от лица.  
  
Более-менее справившись с собой, Пеллеон опустил руки, повернулся к Трауну и без особой надежды в голосе спросил:  
  
— Можешь пообещать впредь яснее выражать свои мысли?  
  
— Конечно, — заверил его чисс. — В следующий раз, когда захочу заняться с тобой сексом, я напишу это на большом транспаранте и принесу его на мостик. Идет?  
  
На этот раз Пеллеон накрыл лицо подушкой и уже из-под нее издал какой-то жалобный звук. Траун с интересом наблюдал за этой сценой, гадая, можно ли считать ее прогрессом в отношениях с людьми.


End file.
